Tragedy of Valentin Day
by migguy-24
Summary: Pour le jour de la St Valentin, Misa avait demandé à sortir avec son petit ami. Maos c'était sans compter qu'une certaine chaine y était accroché au poignet et qu'à l'autre bout se trouvait le plus grand détective du monde.
1. Accident

Résumé : C'est la St Valentin et Misa avait décider de passer du bon temps avec son petit ami mais c'était sans compter qu'une certaine chaine y était accroché.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.

* * *

"JE T'AI DIT MILLE FOIS DE ME FOUTRE LA PAIX MISA ! JE NE T'AIME PAS UN POINT C'EST TOUT !" Light en avait assez. Il supportait l'idiotie de Matsuda, les plaintes innocentes de son père, l'accusation de Kira de celui qu'il aime mais la blonde était plus pire que les autres réunit.

Pas un jour ne passe sans que L, Ryuzaki, ne lui dise des pourcentages sur Kira, sans que son père dise que c'est impossible, sans que Matsuda dise que l'équipe d'investigation vont trpuver un moyen d'innocenter, sans que Misa ne lui saute dessus. Un véritable enfer.

Tout les jours ce fût comme ça. Et maintenant qu'il était sortis execptionellement aujourd'hui, il devait encore supporter cette bimbo blonde. Pourtant il aurait tans voulu être seul avec L aujourd'hui. Car c'est le jour de la St Valentin. La fête des amoureux.

Misa continua à poursuivre les deux hommes. "Misa-Misa à le droit de voir son petit ami. Misa-Misa aime son Light. C'est à cause de Ryuzaki que Light ne veut pas voir Misa ?"

Un veine sortais du front de Light "Pour la énième fois, fous moi la paix !"

Misa pointa le jeune homme au cheveux ebourrifé connu en tans que detective de renommé mondiale. "Tout est de la faute de Ryuzaki ? Light à été enchaîné à un pervers et il est tombé pour lui au lieu de Misa ?"

L qui n'avait pas raté une seule phrase depuis la sortie du QG se tourna vers la jeune mannequin "Amane-chan, je vous prierais de ne pas me faire mêler à votns histoire de couple. Light-kun à été enchaîné à moi pour la principale raison qu'il voulait prouver qu'il n'était pas Kira, je suis inconnu dans cette histoire de couple."

Le cœur de Light se serra. Depuis un moment, il ressentait quelque chose pour le détective. Chaque fois qu'il voyait son visage au reveil, chaque fois qu'il le voyait faire des choses enfantins, il avait des papillons dans le ventre. Depuis qu'il était enchaîné à cet homme au regard de panda quelque chose c'était passé en lui. De la simple amitié c'est transformer en quelque chose de plus fort. Light avait dû s'admettre au final.

Il était tomber amoureux de L.

Aujourd'hui était la fête de l'amour, et Light avait vu une bonne occasion de dire au détective ce qu'il ressentais pour lui. Même s'il augmentait les pourcentages de Kira, Light s'en fichait. Il était amoureux et il voulait tout dire à L. Mais hélas un événement inattendu s'est produit.

Comme à son habitude, le QG avait acceuillit l'équipe d'enquête, Misa y compris. Malgré que la star avait annoncé qu'elle serait sur le tournage d'un film pendant toute la journée, elle avait quand même eu le temps de se libérée et de venir au QG en demandant un rendez vous pour son petit ami et que c'était le jour des amoureux.

L avait vu l'équipe d'investigation très enthousiaste à cette idée, il ne pu dire non. Ainsi, Light sortis du cartier général avec une bimbo blonde collée à son bras droit et enchaîné à la personne qu'il aime réellement à son poignet gauche.

Light avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'échapper à la blonde. L'excuse des toilettes, la plainte d'être poursuivis par des paparazzis, le sprint avec L derrière lui... Rien n'y fit, Misa parvenais toujours à les rattraper avec son énorme sourire blanc collé au lèvres. La dernière des tactiques était l'insulte mais là encore, la blonde accrochait désespérément le jeune meurtrier soupçonner.

Il continuais à lui dire qu'il ne l'aimais pas mais c'était futile. Il faillit dire un moment qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre mais il avait balayer cette hypothèse, surtout que le principale intéresser était derrière lui, une main dans sa poche, le pouce de l'autre sur sa lèvre.

Light entendis Misa se plaindre à nouveau. Il était au bord de l'explosion. Il traversa la rue tout en tirant sur la chaine. Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face a Misa. Perdu pour perdu, il allait abattre sa dernière carte pour qu'elle lui foute enfin la paix. Tans pis si sa famille me sache, tans pis si ces camarades le sache, tans pis si celui qu'il aime le sache, il voulait être seul avec le détective.

Il se retouna pour lui faire face "Très bien Misa. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne t'aime pas ? C'est parceque je suis bel et bien tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Et oui ce quelqu'un d'autre c'est Ryuzaki. Et contrairement à ce que tu crois, il n'est pasun pervers et c'est moi même qui suis tomber amoureux de lui. Contente ?"

Misa et L restaient sans voix face à ça. Dans la précipitation, la confusion et la colère, personne n'avaient remarquer qu'un bus foncait sur les deux hommes. Light vis le bus trop tard et il se fit pousser au dernier moment. Voyant la silhouette de celui qu'il aimait percuter le bus

 **Biiiiiiip.** "RYUZAKI !"


	2. Chapter 2

a


	3. Chapter 3

a


	4. Chapter 4

a


	5. Chapter 5

a


End file.
